


Are you finally admitting Amaya is very hot?

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie is jealous of Amaya, F/F, Gideon is the ultimate shipper of Zarlie, Zari is an oblivious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: That one story nobody asked for but my gay ass needed to write because I believe Charlie is a softie and is madly in love with Zari.Amaya decides to pay a little visit to her Legend friends and while visiting she meets Charlie. Like always, Amaya decides to flirt a bit with Zari, not knowing Charlie and Zari are in a relationship. Which makes Zari a blushing mess. And a jealous Charlie to flip up.





	Are you finally admitting Amaya is very hot?

It's been so long since she had a break, she doesn't even think twice when the chance appears. Her village is safe. Her daughter has become a strong warrior and the people feel safe around her.

So of course, when her daughter tells her to take some time off, her mind immediately tells her it's time for a little visit to the Legends' Waverider.

Using her totem to communicate to Zari, she informs her of her wishes to see her friends, seeing the Jump Ship reach the village minutes after their contact ends. When she reaches the bridge she in embraced in a bear hug from the none other Ray Palmer.

\- Amaya! It's so good to have back. We've missed you.

\- Good to have you back. - said Mick with a small smile on his face

\- Finally took some time to see your friends huh? - asked Sara, hugging her.

\- It is a pleasure to have you back Miss Jiwe. - spoke Gideon

\- I've missed you all too. But where are the rest of the Legends?

\- Well, Nate now works for the Bureau, Zari is probably in the lab, and we now have John Constantine in our team. Oh, and also a shape-shifter as well. - explained Sara

As soon as Amaya was going to ask about the shape-shifter, John walking in the bridge.

\- Bloody hell, if it isn't Amaya Jiwe. It's been a long time since the last time we've seen each other. - said John giving her a tight hug.

\- Amaya! - screamed a voice

The moment she felt those arms around her, she clearly realized who it was. Her best friend Zari. From the beginning of her journey with the Legends, Zari was the one she connected the most, especially after finding the reason behind their totems. When Zari let go of her, Amaya looked at her with a huge smile on her face and happiness written all over her. It was only when she heard a noise that she looked to the side and froze.

That woman was exactly like her. At least physically that is. She just couldn't understand how this was possible.

\- Oh, Amaya meet Charlie. She's a shape-shifter. And at the moment she is sort of stuck with this form. - spoke Ray.

\- Hello darling. Nice to finally meet ya. The name's Charlie. - introduced Charlie.

\- You're British? - questioned Amaya, not being able to think of anything else to say.

\- Are you serious? This girl looks exactly like you and the first thing you ask is... "You're British?" - mentioned Zari, trying to contain her laughter.

\- I'm sorry. This is too shocking for me. How did you end up looking like me?

\- Well love that was my fault. Charlie here was passing as the queen and when we confronted her, she took your form. Since these twats couldn't deal with her, I took her powers of shape-shifting. - explained John.

\- Wow. This is amazing. Kinda like looking in a mirror.

\- Indeed.

Charlie noticed Zari grabbing Amaya's hand and dragging her somewhere else. It made her a bit sad her girlfriend wouldn't at least introduce her. Of course, at the moment, only Gideon knew about their relationship, and like the good A.I. Gideon was, she was keeping the secret to herself.

Searching for her girlfriend and her look alike, Charlie found them chatting happily in the kitchen of the ship.

\- So tell me, how are things back in Zambesi? Your daughter doing good? Is everyone ok? - questioned Zari non-stopping.

\- Slow down hot stuff. You're talking way too fast.

\- I'm sorry. It's just really good to have you back again.

\- I bet it is. - mumbled Charlie

\- I'm happy to see your cute face as well.

Charlie was about to explode. "How the hell does Zari allow her to talk like this right in front of me?" thought her. Looking discreetly to them, Charlie saw Amaya too close to Zari for her own taste. She got it, her girlfriend missed her friend, but c’mon? Couldn’t she at least ask to stop the flirting a bit?

\- So tell me pretty girl what has got you smiling like an idiot since I got here?

“Is she going to tell her about us?” wondered Charlie.

\- Well, there is someone.

\- I KNEW IT! Is it Ray? You two make such a cute couple. Please say it’s Ray.

\- No actually it isn’t him. But I don’t really feel like talking about it right now. – spoke Zari hiding her blush.

\- C'mon beautiful. You know you can trust me. I don't judge people. Unless your dating someone really younger. That's not the case right?

\- No, their not. They're around our age. But I wanna know more about you right now.

Charlie couldn’t believe it. Zari was embarrassed of her. That is why she was always insisting on hiding the relationship. Not being able to stand any longer on the kitchen, Charlie ran in the direction of her room, making sure she asked Gideon to forbid anyone to walk inside. Noticing Charlie’s odd behavior, Zari apologized to Amaya and went looking for her girl. Not being able to find her, she asked Gideon.

\- Miss Charlie went to her room. But forbid anyone to go see her.

\- Gideon, is there something wrong?

\- I'm sorry Miss Tomaz, but I'm not allowed to say anything.

\- Charlie? Please let me in. I know something is wrong. - pleaded Zari.

\- Leave me alone. Go talk to your dearie friend.

\- Babe, please explain to me. What's the problem? Whatever it is I'm here for you.

Charlie couldn't take it anymore. Opening the door of her room, she grabbed Zari and pushed her inside her room.

\- Help? Help, Zari? From the moment that girl stepped foot on this ship, all you've been doing is smiling and laughing. If you're so happy from seeing her why don't you just date her instead? After all, we're exactly the same. - screamed Charlie letting the tears fall down her face.

\- Babe. - mumbled Zari, hugging Charlie.

It had never occurred to her Charlie might be jealous. To be honest with herself, she kinda always doubted Charlie felt the same way she did.

She was so laid back, so calm, even when they were together she never demonstrated what she was feeling. But now, looking at her lover, crying her heart out she realised how much she loved her.

\- Charlie. Look at me please.

When she looked up, her lovers' face was red and swallowed.

\- How long have you been feeling like this?

\- How long have I been feeling jealous? Or how long have I been worried you might see me as a replace to that friend of yours?

\- Charlie you are not anyone's replacement. I love you. Not who you look like. Sure, at first it was extremely weird, I mean, you have my best friends face. But that is all you have of her. What I feel, comes from you not Amaya. And if you feel something I want you to talk to me. Whether it's jealousy, angry, lust, madness, whatever. Say it, speak up. Don't leave in the dark.

\- I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having people care so much about me.

\- Well you do now. Don't be scared to talk to me.

\- Ok.

Zari understood something else was on her mind.

\- What is it?

\- Since we're talking I might just ask. Why are you always telling me to keep our relationship a secret?

\- Because I'm scared. Sure, Sara and Ava are a couple. And a really cute one too. But I'm a Muslim, Charlie. And right now, you are wearing a black woman's face. The only reason people accept their relationship better is because they're white. It scares me to think what others might say when they learn about us.

\- Love, i'll tell you this from the bottom of my heart. Fuck others. This is ours, not the world's. What we have should only concern us, and I know that is not what most people think. But as long you're with me, I couldn't give a damn about what others say about us.

\- You're right. God, I'm so stupid. Why did I kept pushing this for so long?

\- Because we are both stubborn idiots who have a hard time expressing ourselves?

\- Yeah, you right.

Zari put her hands around Charlie's neck and kissed her softly. Both of them just enjoying the feeling of the other around them. It felt good. Like home. After a few minutes, they hear someone call for them.

\- Girls, are you in there? - it was Amaya.

\- You better? - asked Zari, still feeling a bit worried for Charlie.

\- I am now.

Kissing one more time, Charlie opened the door and allowed Amaya to enter the room. Before she had the chance to say anything, Zari spoke.

\- Amaya, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Charlie. My girlfriend.

The act shook both Amaya and Charlie. Even Gideon was amazed by Zari's attitude.

\- Love you know you didn't...

\- I know. But I wanted to.

\- Well congratulations you two. - said Amaya hugging both of them. - And I apologize Charlie. I know it might of felt uncomfortable to hear me call Zari all those pet names.

\- No problem girl. I know the woman I love.

The rest of the visit went by filled with laughter, embarrassing stories, and a whole lot of love.


End file.
